Tobirama Senju Reincarnated Shinigami
by Danielthekind
Summary: Tobirama Senju was reincarnated by the god Shinigami to do a quest in a different dimenision under the Shinigamis domain but since he had to be reincarnated he cant rember anything from his past life and only can do the quest by fighting the hollows.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Two stories at the same time because why not I do not own Naruto or Bleach

Tobirama senju walked into the Shinigamis throne room Then crossed the Shinigami simlpy smiled and said "Good You're here Tobirama-Kun I have a quest I want you to comeplete and before you ask no you dont have a choice it seems there are quite a few beings in a dimeinsion in my domain are misusing their Shinigami given powers wrongly so you will help or I'll have to kill them all and start it all over again but you will loose all the techniques and prowess that you had in the Previous life you lived the only thing that will stay the same personality also you will have to start your life anew" Tobirama didnt want that much blood on his hand plus living a second full life will give him a chance to have his own children and grandchildren so he accepted.

Karakua Town Fifteen years ago An infant with a tuft of hair on its head with red eyes and three red line tatoos on his face one on his chin one on his left cheek and one on his right cheek a tanto and pocket watch with the male infants name on it Tobirama. A fat fourteen year old with a dark blonde hair and slight muscles a dark blue tuxedo a black button up undershirt and a wite bowtie with black bowling hat. He then heard crying "an baby whod leave a baby ina blanket I guess I'll adopt you that might get them off my back" he picke up the Pocket watch Tobirama etched on it and the tanto "all right my younger adoptive brother lets get you inside the mansion Tobirama".

Karakua Town fifteen years later Present Day Its been four years since Tobiramas older adoptive brother Sherlock dissapeared Tobirama was in his raindrop pattern boxers as he put on the Karukua high uniform and put the pocket watch in his pants pocket Tobirama just looked liked his adult self but alot younger his line tatoos are alot darker blood red color. He then walked down thee staircase to see a seventeen year old maid with waist long brown hair and orange eyes "Oh master Tobirama youre going to school day" "Mira I dont feel like staying home and skipping today". Mira looked worriedly at Tobirama as he went to school.

Tobirama just sat straight up in his seat and crossed his arms as he saw Keigo being Keigo "TOBIRAMA I BET THE REASON YOU WERE STAYING TO FLIRT WITH THOSE CUTE MAIDS OF YOURS WHY DONT YOU EVER INVITE YOURE BEST FRIEND KEIGO AMD INTRODUCE ME TO ONE OF THOSE SEXY MAIDS OF YOURS!" Keigo wailed. "Keigo you know they just avoid you like the plauge because of youre perverted antics say were is Ichigo and this new trasfer student who I heard came in while I was gone?" Tobirama said with a matter o factly voice. "OH YOURE ALWAYS SO MEAN TO ME YOU KNOW IM A TOTAL LADIES MAN NOW IM NOT GOING TO INTRODUCE YOU TO THE TRANSFER STUDENT RUKIA NOW". Then Keigo ran to The front door to talk/borher Ichigo, Rukia, Tatsuki, Orhime, and Sado. Tobirama smirked slightly then immeadietly went back to his straight face as he walked to the door to introduce himself to Rukia.

A/N:I felt kinda bad about Tobirama and his lack og staring rolls so I making this story along side with Naruto Uzumaki Vongola Unidicesimo wich I will update by the end of this week. Also I would Like to see fanart for this and Naruto Uzumaki Vongola Unidicesimo.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: CHAPTER 2 WOO I DONT OWN BLEACH OR NARUTO

Rukia looked at Tobirama "So youre Rukia Kuchki how umderwhelmimng with how other students talked about you that you were important in some way you seem pretty normal at first glance but knowing Keigo hes drawn me into something strange eithout knowing again". "Oh its nice to meet you youre that student whos always skipping class I heard about Tobirama-Kun right?" Tobirama noticed that she had a obviously fake nice girl act but Tobirama decided to say nothing about it". "I might have to kill you for talking about me Keigo". Said with an apethetic face and voice. Keigo yelped then turned an ran and sat in his seat. Sado then asked "are you sure you should always threaten Keigo like that Tobirama?" Sado asked. Tobirama just scoffed then went to sit down in his seat.

Tobirama yawned slightly as he walked down by the waterway were Masaki Kurosaki died the heard a roar he saw a cheetah monster with a face made out of porcelain was there with sevral shadowy tall and shadowy humanoid figures with porcelain looking faces. The cheeta one pounced at him clawed his chest 3 claw shped gashes appeared on his chest he fell on hiis back then he pulled out the Pocketwatch with his name etched on it. he remberd the stoory his older adoptive brother Sherlock told him then it flashed before his eyes. "Hey Tobirama if a monster ever attacks you open this pocket watch and say these words I summon the heroic blade of the Shiningami a Zanpakuto shaped from my spirit" said Sherlock said. Tobirama then opened his eyes then opened the pocket watch and stated in his monotone voice "I summon the heroic blade of the Shinigami a Zanpakuto shaped from my spirit". Then a tanto popped out spiritual pressure flooded out of his body he then pushed himself back onto his feet then he put the pocket watch back in his pocket and unsheathed the Tanto and then resheathed the tanto all the humanoid monsters were destroied. "Iai draw that hurt by the way let me repay you the favor you oversized house cat". Tobirama then unsheathed his blade again and then did to cross slash on its chest before it roared and escaped thrpought the portal Tobirama then reasheth his Tanto for the Final time that day then fell over again before he fainted He saw a man wearing hat and who also had a cane.

a/n: So what do you think of the story so far bad or good because i need all the reviews.  



	3. Chapter 3

A/N: i dont own Bleach or Naruto

Tobiramas Dream Blackness was all Tobirama a shadow sped past him his eyes narrowed "whos there?" A shadowed man with red three comma symbols were in his eyes "I will get my vengence on you no matter Tobirama *****" The last word he said a noise like static from a tv blocking the last word he said. Tobirama "I want an name who are you" before the figure could say anything there was a white flash and Tobirama finally awoke.

?s' House Tobiramas eyes opened he rubbed his eyes an let out a yawn then he streached 'What a day first those monsters with masks for face a Shinigamis Tanto the story my brother used to tell me turning out to be true who was that man in my dream though' his thinking was cut off when a man with short blonde hair blue eye a striped buvket hat a a green jacket with a diamond pattern on it he was wearing a dark green shirt and pants and a pair of clogs and a cane. "Not bad for your first battle I was expecting to die actually I didnt expect you to have a Zanpakuto an Spiritual Pressure getting at least one hundread times stronger youre quite strange being human yet having shinigami powers an youre not a subsitute Shigami quite a surprise really sence you dont know what going I guess it will be quite a while before we find out how you have those powers". "Who are you you know it not socially smiled upon for a grown man to kidnap teenagers?" "Hm i could have always left you to bled Out Tobirama My name is Kisuke Urahara and before you asked you keep a pocket watch with your name on it anyways I should tell you one of the kids from your school crushed a thing of hollow bait Ishada is his name I think Ill explain when the others get here".

Uraharas Shop A big man with dreadlocks and glasses came in he wass carrrying 3 people Tatsuki Arisawa Orihime Inoue and Sado/Chad. Then he laid the three in a line on the floor. Twenty minutes passed then they finally woke up Tatsuki was the only one to get angry as she "Were the hell are we first there was that monster and now this we get kidnapped". Tobirama Just stayed quiet he just kept glaring at Urahara. Urahara smiled as he clicked open his paper fan "Oh calm down Arisawa it was either that or get eaten buy the hollows now that youre all here and awake let me explain the creatures you fought were hollows they eat the souls of dead humans or alive humans with high spiritual awareness like all of you hollows are corrupted soul of dead humans who get stronger with each spirit they eat thats why Shinigami Like your friend Ichigo or just reccenly Tobirama can slay the hollows and purify them so they can go their souls can go to soul society so simple right ?". he said while smiling as he clacked his paper fan close. Tobirama then said the one word that summed up evebodies thoughts to Uraharas question "no" tobirama said as he had already stood up during Uraharas long winded explanation. The Orihime decided to speak up "Mr. Urahara theese hollows and Shinigamis soul all this seems pretty far fetched" Orihime said in a rare stroke of brilliance. Urahara smiled "well if you dont belive me let me show you some proof follow me if you choose lets go Tessai" The big man smiled and followed Tobirma sfollowed quietly so they knew if Tobirama followed there was no point in arguing with the stubbuorn stoic albino so they simply followed.

a/n: 3 chapers in on a roll again. 


End file.
